This conference will be a joint meeting between the Paget Foundation and the IVth International Conference on Cancer-Induced Bone Diseases and will take place December 7-9, 2003, in San Antonio, Texas. The meeting will be held adjacent to the annual San Antonio Breast Cancer Conference, the largest annual international meeting of breast cancer researchers and clinicians. The San Antonio Breast Cancer Conference has been held annually for 25 years. Our plan is to hold a number of scientific sessions with a mix of both senior and junior investigators. In addition to plenary presentations, we encourage submission of abstracts for poster presentation in this rapidly developing field. A number of these abstracts will be selected for short oral presentation. The organizing committee is dedicated to making this conference attractive to women and minority investigators as well as young investigators, fellows, trainees, and students. The meeting will cover those areas that are most important to this field including the spectrum of bone metastases caused in breast cancer, prostate cancer, and osteolyic lesions due to myeloma. Segments of the program will also be devoted to the clinical management of patients with these complications of malignancy and will include discussions of the latest pharmacologic and surgical treatments. Attention will also be given to current diagnostic methods for patients with these skeletal complications of malignancy. [unreadable] [unreadable]